


Not going anywhere

by Taesstory



Series: Life [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesstory/pseuds/Taesstory
Summary: It always hurt Uruha when he heard he did not belong with Reita





	Not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the life series!!!! Enjoy!

 

All Uruha wanted to do was just go get some stuff for the house. Hell, he would have gone alone, but he wanted to bring his little son with him, knowing that he could just coo at him the whole time; plus he could give Reita some time while they were out. He was in a good mood the whole time too, watching as Sebastian tried grabbing at everything his father was picking up and putting in their cart. They were having a fun time. Just a father and his son shopping. It was going great, until he went by the magazines.  
The Guitarist was very excited to look at the new ROCK AND READ. It had both Reita and Ruki in it. Uruha was looking forward to it, especially since Reita had come home hyping it to Uruha, making him curious.  
“Look Sebby. It’s your daddy and your uncle Ru.” Uruha giggled as he picked the magazines and held it for his son to see. As he looked through looking for Reita and Ruki, he could not help but overhear a group of girls near him chatting about the shoot as well. He had a good idea they were fans seeing how they kept saying how good Ruki looked and how sexy Reita’s gaze was. Uruha smiled to himself as he heard them, he did enjoy hearing fans gush about his band.  
But then he heard the words that made his heart stop a bit.  
“You got to admit that Reita and Ruki are perfect for each other.”  
“Right? God they make such a great couple!” One of the girls giggled. “I mean look at them! I can’t believe they have not come out yet.”  
“I don’t know.” One girl said softly. “I think Reita is better with Uruha. Since they’ve been best friends for years, plus you know the whole wedding rumor that came around two years ago...”  
“Oh please. Uruha is not kinky or good enough for Reita. Besides he has Aoi, remember that.”  
Suddenly Uruha did not want to get the magazine anymore. His hands were shaking at each word. Part of him was thankful they hadn’t turned to the side and recognised him with his sunglasses and make-up less face, but another part just wanted to walk up to them and tell them to shut up.  
He placed it down and quickly walked to the check out line, wanting to get himself and his baby boy out of there. Just standing in that line, Uruha started to feel anxious, his breathing started to get a bit heavier. “Please, don’t make a scene.” he thought to himself as he held onto Sebby. He knew if he started crying, his son would cry and people would stare and it would just make a mess. Finally, it was his turn to pay. The tall man started to fidget as the cashier took her sweet time scanning his stuff. Trying to keep himself calm, he moved his finger to Sebby’s face and wiggled it, knowing that the boy would try to grab it. Just as he thought, his son’s eyes widen and started to grab at his finger as best as he could. This made Uruha smile for the moment, until he heard the check out’s voice.  
“Card or cash sir?”  
“O-Oh! Um c-card.” He stuttered out, his face turning pink. Uruha moved his hand to grab his wallet from his pocket and pulled his card out, handing it to her. He watched as she swiped his card, and handed it back to him and gave him a bag as well.  
Uruha sighed loudly as he walked out of the grocery store, with a bag in one hand and his two month old son in his other arm. His breathing started to feel heavy again as they made it to his car, but he needed to stay calm. He had to stay calm to get home safe. If anything he wanted his little boy to get home safe to his father.  
“In you go duckling.” the tall man said as he got Sebastian into his baby seat. While working him in, his son reached out and lightly took a bit of his hair and tugged it gently. This was something Sebastian did when he wanted to be closer to either one of his dads and it was a rather cute habit. Uruha hummed as he leaned in close to look at his son, only to have his heart swell as Sebastian reached out and squished Uruha’s cheeks lightly. The guitarist smiled down softly, nuzzling him.“Hey baby. Daddy is okay. Let’s get home?” He pulled back and moved to the driver’s seat. He sat there, gripping the wheel. He needed to stop letting fans get to him like this, but it was so much harder than it looked. Uruha would have to deal with hearing others say that his husband, the man he’d known for so long and married, and had a child with, did not belong with him but with his close friend and bandmate Ruki. At first he had shrugged it off, but the more it happened, the more it started building up in him. This little bit of self doubt and a voice that would say nothing but ‘you’re not good enough.’  
There was a time once where he had been looking at Reita’s instagram and saw the picture of him and his partner, only to see nothing but comments saying ‘Where’s Ruki?” or ‘Get out of there Uruha and let him be with his boyfriend.’ Uruha had kept looking at the messages, feeling tears fall from his eyes. It had gotten so bad that Reita had to psychically keep him away from his phone to keep him from hurting himself more.  
The worst had been when he and Aoi had been out getting lunch and Uruha had brought up how people kept wanting Ruki and Reita to be a couple, he could not have helped but just had gushed out his feelings until he had said something he still regretted to this day.  
“Maybe they should be with each other...”  
Uruha remembered how Aoi’s usually soft look had turned into a cold gaze.  
“Then why don’t you fucking take Akira far away so he can stay away from Takanori, huh Kouyou? Wouldn’t that make shit easier for you.”  
Aoi’s words had struck him hard. He had known that Aoi himself had been doubting his relationship with Ruki, but his fellow guitarist had tried to never show how much it would have brought him down. Aoi would just hold onto Ruki as if to remind himself that it was okay. After that, Uruha had known he had to stop thinking about what others were saying, but once again that small voice in his head had kept screaming at him. Shaking his head, Uruha looked over to see his son putting his tiny fist in his whole mouth. Smiling as best he could, he started the car.  
“Let’s get home.” 

The drive was nice and he was able to make it to their apartment’s parking lot without any trouble, even as he breathed hard and his heart hurt. He was not sure why none of it was going away. Sighing, Uruha pressed his head against the wheel and let out a loud groan. “Come on Kou… ” He mumbled to himself. At this point, he just wanted to cry in his bed. But first he needed to get Sebastian in the house and hand him to Reita. Finally getting out of the car, he felt the tears swelling in his eyes as he got Sebastian into his arms and took the bag. He quickly walked to their door as the tears started to run down his cheeks.  
“K-Keys…Where are my keys… ” He said as he felt around his pockets, knowing he had taken them in with him. Thankfully he found them pretty fast and quickly unlocked his door to hurry in. “Akira?” Uruha called out as he set the bag on the counter and started to walk around, hoping he would find him.  
He poked his head in their mini studio and saw Reita on his bass. The blonde looked up and smiled widely at his husband’s return.  
“Ah ducky! You bac-Hey are you okay?” Reita’s big smile suddenly morphed into an expression worry as he saw the tears rolling down his husband’s face. Uruha bit his lip and watched as Reita set his bass down and quickly went to him. “Kou what’s wrong?”  
“I-I.” Uruha started off but then he gently handed their small son to Reita. “I need a second.” He said and quickly ran out of the room and threw himself onto their bed. The second his body hit the soft mattress, the guitarist finally broke down. The tears fell from his eyes and landed on his pillow as he sobbed softly. God, Uruha hated this. He should not be crying like this but here he was. He started to feel light headed as he kept sobbing into his pillow but soon he froze when he heard the door open and felt a shift in the weight of the bed.  
“Baby?” Reita asked as he moved a bit closer to Uruha’s body. His hand gently touched the taller’s shoulder, making his body relax right away. Uruha knew he had to open up at some point, might as well now.  
“I-I… I wanted to buy that magazine. The one of you and Taka. I wanted to show our son how cool you looked.” Uruha said in a small voice. “But Fans were near and they kept saying how you and Taka are better for each other and that I’m not good enough.” A few tears spilled from his face as he just spilled his heart out. “I don’t like hearing that, Aki. I hate it. I can’t do anything about it and I just keep hearing this over and over and it hurts!” Uruha sobbed as he brought his hands to his eyes to cover them. It was quiet, but soon he felt himself being rolled onto his back so that he was facing the man he loved.  
Reita touched his soft cheek, brushing a few tears away. “Kouyou. You know I love you. You are good enough and you always will be. I married you because you’re the one I want to be with. We have a son because I want to be a parent with you. Taka has Yuu and I have you. That’s all that matters. I’m not going anywhere and I’m staying with you until we die; but even then you will still have me.” Reita smiled as he gently pulled him up to hold him. “I love you Kouyou. My ducky.”  
Uruha eyes welled up again and he quickly hugged him. “Please don’t go. I don’t want to lose you.”  
They stayed like this for a while before Reita pulled back.  
“Hold on, I know what will make you feel better.” Reita grinned as he got up and left the bedroom. Uruha waited for a few minutes, letting his eyes fall shut for a bit. He opened them when he heard Reita come back in with their son in his arms. Only Sebastian was dressed in his little duck onesies. The bassist got on the bed and held the baby up to his face.  
“It’s okay daddy! Your baby duckling is here to make you happy!” Reita said in a rather high pitched baby voice, making the other laugh. Uruha leaned in, kissing the baby on the cheek and smiled widely at his loud giggle. “Oh my sweet duckling.” He cooed as he took him from Reita’s arms and kissed his husband’s nose. “You always know how to make me feel better.” He said before pressing a kiss to his lips. Reita smiled and watched as Uruha laid back down with their son in his arms, only to join them. The blonde wrapped his arms around Uruha’s waist and kissed his neck and cheek softly. He watched as Uruha made soft coo’s and sweet nothings to their son and smiled.  
“He’s a cute baby, huh?” Reita said softly as he pressed himself closer.  
“Well of course! He’s our son.” Uruha hummed as he let Sebastian grab at his finger and started to bite it or at least gum at it.  
They laid like this and it dawn on Uruha he really had nothing to worry about because he had Reita. And in the end of the day and that was all that he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Please leave feedback and on what you would love to see next!!


End file.
